harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fragments (ANB)
Fragments are a special item in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. There are several special blueprints in the game that are incomplete and separated into pieces. These pieces are called fragments. The fragments are spread all throughout the valley and surrounding areas. Once the player finds all fragment pieces, they will come together to create a full blueprint. These special blueprints are required for special buildings and items. Once you've found all fragments, you can combine them to make the full blueprint.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com 'Amber' Once all the Amber fragments have been found, you will be able to create the Obelisk decoration. *The first fragment is only available in Year 2 after finding at least 100 items while mining. After meeting these requirments and obtaining all other blueprints from group one, you will be able to mine the fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *Fragment two can be caught when fishing in the river area, mountain area, or on your farm. You need to be a "Star Fisherman" fishing rank or higher, and you must catch the 9 blueprints from groups one and two before you can catch the second fragment which is included in group 3.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The third fragment is found at the Ancient Ruins. Examine the Totem Pole near the entrance to receive the "Totem Pole" blueprint. On your third visit or later (after having the Totem Pole plan), examine the sun statue to receive the fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com To craft an Obelisk, 5 Black Lumber, 10 Sandrose, 3 Ancient Clay Figures, and 10 Shiny Coins are required. 'Ashen' After collecting all three fragments, the Stone Marker decoration can be created. It only serves as a decoration. *The first piece can be found in one of the honey trees in the forest. You'll need to place Royal Jelly on the honey tree and then check back the next day to find the fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *You can find the second piece at the Ancient Ruins only after you have the Totem Pole Plan. After your third visit to the ruins or later (after obtaining the Totem Pole Plan), investigate the stone monument for the fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *Elridge at the Ancient Ruins is in possession of the third fragment. In order to get the fragment, obtaining the Large Totem Pole plan is required. If you've been to the Ancient Ruins at least five seperate times and you've obtained the appropriate plans, talk to Elridge and he should give you the last fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The Stone Marker requires 1 Black Rock, 1 Glittering Stone, 99 Scrap Metal, 1 Pink Diamond and 1 Mythic Stone to create. 'Azure' The three Azure blueprints will come together to make the Three Wheeled Buggy. You can use this handy vehicle to get around more quickly. *The first piece is found while mining. The requirements for this are the same as for finding the black fragments.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *Use fishing traps at Southern Island in order to find piece #2. You must have the "Star Trapper" fish trapping rank, which requires that you catch 200 items while trapping. Additionally, you must have caught all items that can be found at the first and second fishing spots in the river area.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The last fragment can be found while ice fishing at Snowland. Finding all blueprints from Groups 1 and 2 are required before you are able to fish this up.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The buggy requires 10 Material Stone, 10 Iron, 10 Copper and 5 Platinum to make. 'Black' These three fragments come together to make the "Pointy Hat" blueprints. This is required in order for the Witch Princess to move in. *Two of the three pieces can be found while mining. It must be Year 2 or later, and the other minable blueprints (9 in total) must have already been found. Additionally, you must have already mined at least 300 different items.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The third piece can be found while fishing at your farm, the mountain or the river.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The Pointy Hat blueprint requires 30 Black Material Stone, 30 Lumber, 15 Linen, 3 Glittering Stones and 5 Ancient Clay Figures. 'Colorless' The colorless fragments will combine together to create the jet pack. *The first piece can be found while mining. It is part of the fourth group of mined items, so the first three groups will have to mined first before being able to find this piece.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The second fragment can be found at the Ancient Ruins. You will then need to acquire the totem pole plan. After getting the plan, you must visit the Ancient Ruins a minimum of five times. On your fifth trip or later, you can inspect the fire at the top of the pyramid for the fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The third piece is also found at the Ancient Ruins. After five trips or more and after receiving the Ashen Fragment from Elridge, you can speak to him and he will give you the last fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The jet pack requires 123 Elli Leaves, 6 Bamboo, 3 Ancient Clay Figures, 2 Pink Diamonds and 1 Mythic Stone to create. 'Crimson' This blueprint will come together to create the Sun Statue. This is strictly for decoration purposes. *The first fragment can be found while fish trapping in the river area. You must be at the "Skilled Trapper" fish trapping rank, which requires you to catch 50 items in your fish traps. *The second fragment is found at the Ancient Ruins. Examine the Totem Pole near the entrance to receive the "Totem Pole" blueprint. On your third visit or later (after having the Totem Pole plan), examine the sun statue to receive the fragment. *For fragment three, you must place Royal Jelly on the honey tree in the forest. ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The statue requires 15 Black Material Stone, 1 Summer Sun and 3 Brick. 'Emerald' Once collected, the fragments come together to create the plan for the Daruma decoration. It is strictly for decoration purposes. *Fragment one can be found by spreading Royal Honey on one of the honey trees in the forest. Spead Royal Honey on the tree and check back the next day for the fragment.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The second fragment is found by fishing at the Land of the East. The fragment is included in the last group of fishable items, so you will need to catch everything from the previous three groups before the fragment is available.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *Watching the ending credits is required for the final fragment. You will need to use your fish trap at Southern Island. The fragment is included in the last group of trappable items, so you will need to catch everything from the previous three groups before the fragment is available. ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The Daruma requires 1 Black Lumber, 3 Lumber, 3 Red Roses and 3 Magic Red Flower. 'Golden' The Golden fragments can be used to create the Toy Robot. *The first piece can be found while mining. It is part of the fourth group of mined items, so the first three groups will have to mined first before being able to find this piece. Additionally, you must mine 1000 items prior to being able to find the fragment. ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *You can find the second piece if you slather Royal Jelly on a forest area tree and check the next day. In order to be able to find the fragment, however, you must visit all of the Travel Agency locations with your family prior to putting jelly on the tree.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com *The third fragment will not be able to be found until you finish the game and watch the credit sequence. After watching the credits, go to the Southern Island with a Master Fishing Rod and fish. The fragment is part of the group 4 fishable items, which requires you to have caught all of the previous plans that were available.ANB Special Fragments fogu.com The Toy Robot requires 7 Rubys, 7 Orichalcum, 7 Topaz, 7 Peridot and 7 Mystic Stones to create. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Foraging Category:Items Category:Pages without Pictures